Omnics, Become Human
by Stella Nova001
Summary: Following the story of three omnics and their separate journeys to find freedom, discover themselves and change the world they live in forever. Maybe they are more than what they are led to believe, more than just machines


A/N ; I love Detroit become human and Overwatch and I though, why not combine them?

This is if the Omnic crisis never happened and the Omnic corporations wasn't exposed of fraud. Omnics now look like the androids in the game, but metal instead of plastic. Bastion, Zenyatta and Orisa are going to be the main characters and I will insert Overwatch characters in the story. But ´minor´ characters still have their original names as you will see in this chapter, because there aren't many named omnics in Overwatch.

 **AAAGGHH!**

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **the Hostage situation**

The sound of a coin is heard from inside an elevator, the clock is 08:29 pm. A person that seems to be a man is making tricks with the coin and slowly getting to the top of the building. The person has piercing blue eyes, blond hair and a suit with a letter and numbers on the right side of it's chest.

´E54´ it says.

Finally the elevator door opens and the blond person steps inside an apartment. Scrap that, a penthouse. A soldier lay eyes on them and immediately contact his superiors. "Negotiator on site, repeat negotiator on site." The soldier than start walking away, leaving the blond person alone. They take a few steps and takes a look at a photo of a family. A father, mother and a daughter. The person gently puts it down and notice a fish on the floor. It likely fell out of the aquarium. Kneeling down they take up the fish and drops it back where it belongs. Feeling a sense of satisfaction.

Turning a corner the person bumps into a crying woman that takes a hold of them. She is the mom in the picture.

"Please, please, you gotta save my little girl!", she cries. But suddenly shock appears on her face as she takes a closer look at the negotiator. The piercing blue eyes, emotionless face and model number on it's chest. That is no man, it's an omnic. She turns to the soldier accompanying her. Terrified. "You're sending an omnic?"

"Alright ma'm. We need to go."

She struggles against the soldier on the way out not wanting to leave her child. "You can't...you can't do that. Why aren't you sending a _real_ person! Don't let that _thing_ near her!" Her voice slowly fades as she is dragged away and the omnic can now proceed with it's mission. Namely finding captain Allen. Following the sound of an argument about a person about to jump from the rooftop. The omnic is lead towards the master bedroom and sees two SWAT soldiers on a computer. It approaches the one who is most likely captain Allen and introduces itself.

"Captain Allen?", it asks and the SWAT soldier turns his head. "My name is Bastion, I'm the omnic sent by the Omnic Corporations."Captain Allen ignores Bastion and talk with his comrade about the omnic about to jump of the roof. He believes he can get it but knows that it has the daughter as hostage, and if it falls, she falls.

This is what Bastion was sent here for. To negotiate with the omnic and save the girl,but Bastion still need to get all the information. So they asks captain Allen if he knows if the omnic has behaved strangely before.

"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach." Bastion keeps on asking question to try to know as much about the omnic as possible. "Do you know if it has experienced an emotional shock recently." That is what typically makes an omnic become defective. Still not every omnic becomes defective after an emotional shock, the Omnic Corporations has not yet found a connection between all omnics that have become defective.

Captain Allen sights in annoyance. "Listen, saving that girl is all that matters. So either you take care of this fucking omnic now or I'll deal with it." Bastion tills its head. Didn't he just say that they can't shoot the omnic or the girl will fall? Captain Allen then leaves Bastion to join his men. Bastion looks around and decides to try to figure out what happened before trying to save the hostage.

Bastion takes a few steps toward a gun case and analyze it. On the left side of the case is ammunition for the gun; . **335 ammunition, Velocity; 365m/s. Energy 659. Bullet weight; 115 gr / power factor: 414k.** The bullets is for a **MS853 BLACK HAWK.** But the gun is missing

Now that Bastion has analyzed what it can it can now reconstruct to see what happened. Bastions eyes scan the room and a hologram of the omnic pops up showing it take the gun case of the shelf and taking the fathers gun. After that Bastion makes his way to the little girls room. The daughter's room looks like a typical girls room with pink and purple colors and flowy textures. On the daughters desktop there is a tablet that Bastion picks up to examine. Bastion plays the recent video on the tablet. The daughter is filming herself and the omnic.

"This is Daniel, the coolest omnic in the world! Say hi, Daniel!" Daniel smiles at the girl and waves at the camera.

"Hello!"

"You are my bestie, We'll always be together", says the little girl.

Bastion stares at the camera and notes that the omnics name is Daniel. That can be useful to know. Now with that out of the way Bastion makes their way to the most open area of the house. Where both the living room and kitchen are. Glass is shattered from gunshots and there are two dead bodies in different locations. Bastion kneels down by the body located near the sofa. Analyzing the body he can register the man as the father of the house. Killed by gunshots to both his lungs and kidney.

Reconstructing this scene, Bastion note that the father was sitting on the sofa, holding something. He then stands up and tuns around and is shot by the omnic. He falls onto a table and the thing he was holding was sent flying. Basted on the reconstruction Bastion locates the object held by the father. It's another tablet. Bastion picks it up and unlocks it. Revealing that the father was ordering a new housekeeping omnic. So, he was going to replace Daniel with a new model. That must have been the reason for Daniels defectiveness.

Bastion walks closer to the kitchen where the second body is. It's an police officer that was the first to respond to the attack. Now reconstructing this scene Bastion can see that Daniel now has the girl as hotage and that she witnessed the shooting. Daniel killed the cop and the cop dropped his gun under the dinnertable. Bastion takes the gun and considers taking it, but there is a law forbidding omnics from carrying or use guns. So Bastion decides to put it down.

Bastion walks closer to the windows and he can hear Daniel shouting from the outside.

"Go away! All of you go away or I'll jump!"

There is no more time to waste. Bastion feels confident that they have all the information they need to help the little girl. Bastion takes a step outside and is immediately shot by Daniel. Luckily it didn't hit any valuable bio-components. Daniel glares at Bastion, gun still pointed in their location. "Stay back! Don't come any closer - or I'll jump!"

The girl lets out a gasp. "No! No, please I'm begging you!"

Bastion takes a quick look around them and spot the SWAT soldiers position themselves and putting together their sniper riffles. Ready to shot Daniel when they get the chance. And it's up to Bastion to make that happen.

"Hi Daniel", Bastion says. "My name is Bastion."

"How..", Daniel begins to say. "How do you know my name!?" Bastion answer his question by saying he knows a lot of things about him, and says that he is here to get him out of this. Now Bastion must try to gain Daniel's trust. Bastion start with approaching Daniel slowly, trying to get closer without stressing him out.

Daniel is still stressed, the light on his head glowing red, and Bastion tries to calm him down. "I know you're angry Daniel, but you need to trust me and let me help you."

"I don't want your help", Daniel spits. "Nobody can help me. I just want all this to stop...I just want all this to stop." He says and gesture to everything around him. Bastion continues forward, still trying to calm Daniel down and build some trust between them.

"I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she has done nothing wrong."

"She lied to me!" Daniel voice then starts to break. "I thought she loved me...but I was wrong." He presses the gun to the side of her head, now sounding angry. "She is just like all the other humans!"

Emma sobs and tries to tell it's not true.

To bring Daniels attention away from Emma, Bastion brings up their hypothesis that he was going to be replaced and that is why he's upset. Daniels angry expression turns into sadness and he lower his gun. "I thought I was part of the family, I thought I mattered." But it quickly turns back into anger. "But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it!"

They take a few more steps closer. "Listen. I know it's not your fault. These emotions you are feeling are just errors in you're software." Daniel nods it's not his fault. He never asked for this. He loved them. But the feeling wasn't mutual, Emma may have loved him, but to the rest of the family he was just a slave. Just a machine.

Daniel lets out a frustrated noise. He is so tired of all this noise! Especially the helicopter who has been flying over him all night. "I can't stand that noise anymore. Tell that helicopter to get out of here." Bastion accept Daniels wish and signals the helicopter, that flies away.

"You have to trust me Daniel!", Bastion cries out. "Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine."

"I want everyone to leave! A-and I want a car", he says. "When I'm outside the city I'll let her go."

Bastion shakes their head. "That's impossible Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you, you won't be hurt."

"I don't want to die." Daniels lights turn yellow, his voice shaking.

"You're not going to die, we're just going to talk", Bastion reassures Daniel. "Nothing will happen to you, you have my word."

Daniel nods, he trusts Bastion and is slowly putting Emma down. When Emma touches the floor she takes a few steps away from the ledge and lies down. Daniel and Bastion stare at each other with soften expressions. Until, one of the snipers fires their gun. Emma screams and the bullet hits Daniel in the hip, tearing of his metal plates and making blue blood pour out. Two more gunshots can be heard, and one of the bullets hits Daniels right shoulder and the other the left side of his face. Exposing wires and circuits.

Daniel falls on his knees and stares directly at Bastion with a look of betrayal. "You lied to me Bastion. You lied to me..." His voice fades as he deactivates, empty eyes still staring at Bastion, who felt something strange. Did they feel troubled? No that's impossible.

Bastion takes a quick lock at Emma and then turns around leaving the scene.

Mission successful. Now time to return to the Omnic corporations for a new task.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, follow and favorite! ^.^


End file.
